


Hot Like Mexico (Kyoya Hibari & Tsunayoshi Sawada)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You looked back and forth at the two boys on either side of you. Both boys were holding onto your arms, one tight and one gentle. You weren’t sure how it had come to this, but it had.The two boys, Kyoya Hibari and Tsunayoshi Sawada, were your teammates during the training exercise Reborn had set up but instead of training, the pair felt it necessary to fight over your affections.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Reader, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Hot Like Mexico (Kyoya Hibari & Tsunayoshi Sawada)

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,234 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Tsuna x Reader x Hibari ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn ☁



* * *

_**n i n j a** _

You looked back and forth at the two boys on either side of you. Both boys were holding onto your arms, one tight and one gentle. You weren’t sure how it had come to this, but it had.

The two boys, Kyoya Hibari and Tsunayoshi Sawada, were your teammates during the training exercise Reborn had set up but instead of training, the pair felt it necessary to fight over your affections.

“Y/N is mine, herbivore. Let her go before **I bite you to death**.” Hibari’s steel eyes narrowed at the brown-haired boy.

“Y/N-san is not a property to own, Hibari-san!” Tsuna replied.

“She’s _mine_ ,” he growled, grip tightening on your wrist.

You suppressed a wince of pain.

“If Y/N could be owned… she’d belong to _me_!” Tsuna declared, determination clear in his eyes.

Having had enough of the argument, Hibari released your arm to pull out several ninja stars before throwing them at the unsuspecting male. Tsuna squeaked, just barely managing to dodge the stars that had lodged into the tree, just inches above his head.  
Shakily pulling out his kunai, he looked at the skylark with a new determination in his eyes. He wouldn’t let Hibari take you away so easily. Even if that meant fighting for you.

_Pop_

Your eyes snapped open, staring up at the dark ceiling. _‘What a strange dream…’_

* * *

_**p a p e r** _

You ran your hand over the smooth piece of paper that sat, unscathed, on your desk. Class had already started, proven by the fact that the teacher was rambling on about things you didn’t care to listen to. Instead, you decided that you wanted to pass notes with Tsuna.

You grabbed your pencil, letting the lead run over the paper as it drew a small stick figure in the bottom corner. From there, you added a small speech bubble before adding the words you wished to say to the doe-eyed male.

Tsuna blinked in surprise at the neatly folded piece of paper that landed on his desk, eyes glancing at you before back to the note. A small came to his face once he saw the small figure bearing the words, _“I’m bored, Tsu~ Entertain me~!”_

He grabbed his own pencil, glancing at the teacher before writing a response and sending it back to you, _“How?”_

You rolled your eyes, scribbling down your reply, _“Think of something~”_ before throwing it at his head.

He returned it a moment later. _“Ouch! D < That wasn’t very nice, Y/N-san~”_

You bit your lip to keep from laughing as you replied. Just as you were about to throw the piece of paper back at the male, a hand grabbed onto your wrist, sending a chill down your spine.

Looking up, your eyes locked with steel, belonging only to Hibari Kyoya. You and Tsuna had been so absorbed in the little game that you hadn’t realized that class had ended, and it was just the two of you left in the room. You scowled at the cold hand gripping your wrist, “Let go.”

His eyes narrowed, “Passing notes in class is against the rules. Detention, herbivore.”

You scowled, looking away from him.

He grabbed the note from you, glaring at the nervous Tsuna. His anger seemed to grow as he read over the note. “ _I’ll bite you both to death,_ ”

* * *

_**l a u g h** _

Being around Tsuna was something you couldn’t help but enjoy. No matter what situation you were in, Tsuna and company always made you laugh. How could you not when Tsuna ran around frantic, completely ignoring Gokudera’s strangled cries of “ _Juudaime_ ” as Lambo and I-Pin ran around causing mayhem and trouble. And let’s not forget sneaky little Reborn, who happened to be the root of Tsuna’s problems along with the oblivious and naive baseball nut who simply laughed everything off. On rare occasions, that would also include the loud and passionate Ryohei, who screamed “ _EXTREME_ ” at the end of every sentence he spoke.

Being around them was a riot and you found yourself bursting into laughter every time.

Hibari seemed to notice this fact.

Every time he saw you with Tsuna, you were holding your stomach, voice producing a melodic laugh and bearing an expression of pure happiness. The fact that you laughed like that for Sawada Tsunayoshi and not himself, made the little green monster twist his stomach into knots.

Of course, you can imagine his surprise one day when he walked into the reception room to find you sitting on the couch. As soon as he came into view, you started giggling, eyes shining with amusement.

“What’s so funny, herbivore?” he questioned, his steel eyes narrowed at you.

You grinned, standing up and walking over to him. “I just thought of what you can be for Halloween, Hiba-chan~”

He cocked an eyebrow, wondering what you were going on about. Halloween was a good five or so months away, so where was this coming from?

Seeing his confused expression, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his cheek, “Me and Reborn thought it up. Since you’re always saying ‘ _I’ll bite you to death’_ , and you do fit the profile, you can be a vampire for Halloween! Of course, you’d have to change it to ‘ _I’ll suck you to death’_ for added effect. Oh but that sounds wrong, doesn’t it? Hmm, _‘I’ll suck your blood to_ death’, maybe?”

Hibari stared blankly at you as you erupted into laughter once more, the image of Hibari as a vampire popping into your brain. His eyes narrowed as he approached you. His breath tickled your ear as he spoke, “Don’t make me **bite you to death** , herbivore.”

You laughed again as he pressed his lips to your neck before leaving the room. Little did you know, he was actually considering the idea.

* * *

_**b a l l o o n s** _

You were walking through the shopping center with Tsuna on your left and Kyoya on your right. Both of your hands were intertwined with theirs, fingers laced.

Tsuna and Kyoya were both unhappy – for different reasons – but they put up with it as long as it made you happy. That was all that mattered, after all. As long as you were content, Kyoya was willing to put up with all the crowding herbivores and Tsuna was willing to put up with the nervousness he always felt around the skylark. It was all for your sake.

Seeing a balloon stand a ways off, your hands slipped from their own as you took off in its direction. The balloon vendor was selling a wide selection from regular round ones to ones in the shapes of animals and national landmarks.

The boys appeared at your side moments later.

Upon noticing the smile on your face and the twinkle in your eyes, each male decided to buy you a balloon. Hibari bought one that looked oddly similar to Hibird, while Tsuna settled for a normal blue balloon.

You grinned at the two, taking the balloons from them. As thanks, you walked over to Tsuna, pressing your lips to his in an affectionate manner. You giggled at his flushed face before heading over and doing the same to Kyoya.

They weren’t thrilled about sharing your affection but if being with both of them was what made you happy, they were more than willing to put up with it.

* * *


End file.
